After
by Judy Budgie644
Summary: Inspired by the fanfiction a fallen king Leave a review after you finish reading
1. Coming back together

Its been 2 years since the 2nd Pirate king Monkey D Luffy has been executed

On Raftel standing next to luffys grave was the worlds greatest swordsman roronoa zoro

Nami was now married to sanji and she also drew a map of the whole world

Usopp was the bravest man of the seas but he cried when luffy was executed

Sanji was now married to nami and he also found the all blue

Chopper could now cure all diseases

Robin was now the worlds smartest Archaeologist

Franky went back to Water Seven and was now the boss of Galley La

Brook was reunited with laboon in the first half of the grand line

Now everone had achieved their dreams

Everyone Planned to get back together on day to discuss how they felt after luffy was executed

2 years later...

Sanji : NAMI ~ SWAN , ROBIN~CHWAN YOU BOTH LOOKS SO BEAUTIFUL

Usopp : Long time no see , Chopper

Zoro : Long time no see erotic cook

Sanji : SHUT UP STUPID MOSS HEAD

Zoro : SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME AND IM GOING TO KILL YOU

Zoro and Sanji : GRRRRRRRR

Nami : WILL THE BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny

Brook : Its been a while Franky-san

Franky : its has been a while brook

Brook : I wonder if robin and name will let me see their panties

Robin and Nami : HEY GUYS

Brook : May I see your pa-

Robin and Nami : NO WAY


	2. On the Thousand Sunny

On the Thousand Sunny

Sanji : These are me and Nami~swans daughters . This is asuka and this is mila

Chopper: WOW THEY'RE SO YOUNG

Robin : And cute *smiles*

Usopp : When did you guys get married ?

Nami and Sanji : A year after luffy passed away

Brook : They look just like you guys YOHOHOHOHOHO

Nami and Sanji : *blushes* Thanks guys

Sanji : HEY MOSS HEAD HERES SOME SOMETHING SPECIAL FOR YOU

*throws sake at zoro*

Zoro : WHY THANK YOU SHITTY EROTIC COOK

Sanji : SAY THAT ONE MORE TIME

Nami : WILL YOU GUYS PLEASE SHUT UP OUR KIDS ARE ASLEEP HERE SANJI

Sanji : I forgot , sorry Nami

Brook : Can I hold asuka and mila

Nami : Okay but only for a little bit

Chopper : MY TURN MY TURN

Nami : OKAY not so loud chopper didn't you hear what I said

Chopper : Right sorry nami

Usopp and Robin : How old are they ?

Nami : Asuka is 7 months

Sanji : Mila is 12 Months

Robin : so Mila is the older one right ?

Sanji : right


	3. Binks Sake once Again

Franky : YOUR CHILDREN ARE SUPERRRRRRRRR NAMI AND SANJI

Nami and Sanji : We know and will you please quiet down ?

Franky : Okay

Brook : Can I play binks sake for them ?

Nami : Okay but not so loud

Brook :

Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo,  
Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!  
Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!  
The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky !

Farewell to the harbor, To my old hometown  
Lets all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail  
Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray  
As we all set sail to the ends of the sea

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!  
Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!  
But don't look so down, For tomorrow night the moon will also rise!

Going to deliver Binks' Sake!  
Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves  
Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones  
Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, Our funny Traveling tale!

Zoro :*smiles*

Nami : Its been a while since we've heard that song

Usopp : Yup

Sanji : Yeah

Chopper : Right

Robin : right

Franky : Superrrrrrrrrrr Right

Usopp : If only luffy was here ...


	4. Missing the Captain

Usopp : If luffy hadn't became pirate king than he wouldn't have been executed

Robin : did any of you guys go to his execution

Nami : NO robin don't you remember luffy said not to go

Robin : He did ?

Usopp : Yes

~flashback~

Chopper : Luffy please don't go we don't want you to be executed

Usopp : *crying* yeah luffy please don't go

Luffy : Sorry guys because if I don't you guys will be hunted down and I don't want you guys to get hurt because this is my execution not yours

Here are your final captain orders : DONT GO TO MY EXECUTION

Everyone : WHY ?!

Luffy : Its because I don't want to see you guys sad and I also don't want you guys to captured by marines since they are sure to be there during my executionR

~day of the execution~

Marine Executioner : Pirate king Monkey D Luffy do have any last words

Luffy : ONE PIECE DOES EXIST ! I HID IT ON RAFTEL ! GO AND FIND IT !

Marine Executioner : DO IT

~inside luffys head~

im going to miss you guys so much . thanks for everything you guys . it was because of you that I was able to become king of the pirates . Now that you guys have achieved your dreams you can go on without me

~ next day on the newspaper~

The 2nd king of the pirates monkey d luffy has been executed but before that those last words he said were the same last words the 1st pirate king said .

~back to present day~

Zoro : I miss luffy

Nami : *crying* luffy...

Usopp : *crying* I MISS YOU SO MUCH LUFFY

Sanji : I do too luffy

Chopper : *crying* I MISS YOU SOO MUCH TOO LUFFY

Robin : We all miss him don't we ?

Franky : Yes Robin is SUPER RIGHT

Brook : if only luffy san was here to listen to binks sake one more time...

~in luffys afterlife~

Luffy : I hope all of them are doing okay

Ace : Of course they are they are strong and will stay strong for your sake

Luffy : Yeah your right


	5. In the Afterlife

~in luffys afterlife~

Ace : it would seem your crew all miss you very much

Luffy : I wouldn't be surprised just look at their sad faces * looking through a crystal ball *

Luffy : If only I hadn't become pirate king then they wont be so sad

Ace : Luffy you achieved your dream and so did the rest of the crew so why are you so sad

Luffy : Its just that ive never seen the crew so sad before

Ace : you know what lets visit them

Luffy : GREAT IDEA

Ace : they would be extremely happy to see you once again

Luffy : I bey your right

Ace : Well then ?

Luffy : LETS DO THIS


	6. Captains Visit

Meanwhile on the Thousand Sunny

Usopp : so nami and sanji what are you guys gonna do ?

Nami and sanji : we're planning on going back to the north blue to celebrate our anniversary

*hey guys*

Usopp : did you hear that ?

Nami : YEAH It sounded like luffy

Sanji : but that's impossible luffy was executed remember ?

* guys please turn around*

Everyone : *turns around*

and they all see luffys apparition

Nami : LUFFY IS THAT YOU ?

Luffy : yeah

Nami : LUFFY WE MISSED YOU SO MUCH

Zoro : Yeah captain we really missed you

Usopp : *crying* YEAH LUFFY WE REALLY MISSED YOU

Sanji : hi captain

Chopper : LUFFY!

Robin : Hey luffy its been a while

Franky : if it isn't our SUPERRRRRRRRR captain

Brook : is that you luffy san ?

Luffy : Yup its me hey guys

Everyone : Luffy what are you doing here we thought you were dead ?

Luffy : well I am this is just my apparition not my real body my real body is buried on raftel

Luffy : so what have you guys been up to these past 2 years ?

Zoro : im the worlds greatest swordsman now

Nami : im married to sanji with 2 daughters and I drew a map of the whole world

Usopp : im the brave sea warrior

Sanji : im married to nami and I also found the east blue

Chopper : I can heal all diseases

Robin : im the worlds greatest archaeologist

Franky : im the new galley la boss

Brook : I've reunited with Laboon

Luffy : well it looks like you guys all achieved your dreams

Everyone : That's all thanks to you luffy if it hadn't been for you it never would have happened luffy

Luffy : im just glad that you guys are okay


	7. Thanks

Sanji : Lets have a party before luffy goes what do you guys think ?

Everyone except for sanji : Yeah

Sanji : what do you guys want

Usopp : i want some pike with soy sauce and some sushi

Zoro : ill have some rice and sea king meat and some ale

Nami : ill have a fruit salad

Chopper : ill have some chocolate cake please

Robin : ill have some carrot cake and coffee

Franky : ill have some hamburgers and french fries and some cola

Brook : Ill have some tea and takoyaki

**After the Party**

Luffy : So do you guys have anything to say to me before i go

Zoro : Thank you for making me your first mate and swordsman

Nami : im glad i got to become your navigator

Usopp : Thanks for making me your sniper , Luffy !

Sanji : Thanks for making me your ships cook

Chopper : Thanks for making me your doctor , Luffy !

Robin : Thanks for making me your archaeologist

Franky : Thanks for making me your shipwright

Brook : Thanks for making me your musician Luffy san

Everyone : Thanks luffy for helping each of us achieve our dreams luffy . If it wasnt for you we never would have achieved each of our own dreams

Luffy : no need to thank me its what captains are suppose to do right ?

Everyone : i guess so

Usopp : OH and luffy all of us are going to visit you grave and we are bring a special present to your grave which me-

Luffy : OH MEAT MEAT MEAT I WANT MEAT

Everyone : *smiles*

They were all glad to see that their captain still loved meat as much as he used to when he was still alive


End file.
